The Beginning of Infinity
'Part 1: Death and Beyond...' Deviation: The Plains of Koroth "GAHH!" Ausar screamed, writhing in agony. The Blade, the Infinity Blade, forged by the Worker himself, was now Raidriar's. Imbedded in Ausar's chest, he was now god and king. He was, The God King, ruler of Lantimor, and the God of Deathless. "Hah, Ausar the Vile, more like Ausar the Scum!" Raidriar taunted. Ausar glared at him, but then his expression softened, just by a little bit. "Hmph, you have given me the one chance I could have never brought my self to do." Ausar pulled out a strange device, the Redeemer, Raidriar thought. Ausar jabbed the device into the Infinity Blade's hilt. With a blue light, Ausar's body glowed blue, the slumped into the ground. "When you return, I'll be waiting." Raidriar murmmered. An idea was coming to mind... an idea, of Sacrifice... Chapter One: The Sacrifice "Welcome. it has been many centuries since a mortal has dared challenged me. I commened you for your bravery. Tell me, Hero... what do you call yourself? " Raidriar asked. "I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land!" the warrior called. "Mwa-ha-ha! A bold reply - and one of the most entertaning I've yet heard. You will do nicely. Begin" Raidriar beckoned to The Dark Knight to fight the warrior. As the fight went on, Raidriar studied the warrior's forms, they were Aegis, but they seemed familiar... "Whatever, it is a miniscule detail." Raidriar thought. He saw the Dark Knight bat away the warrior's equipment. "Enough. You are a cunning warrior, and fight with strength and skill. We have found our catalyst. Raidirar summoned the Infinity Blade. The Infinity Blade, The God Killer. it took me a millennia to find this, to unravel its secrets. Finally, after all this time, I can begin..." Raidriar stabbed the warrior with the weapon, the blade flashing blue. "The blade has tasted your blood, and now contains your essence, your prowess. Ah... a strong blood line indeed - your progeny will serve me well." Raidriar said. Raidriar turned torward The Dark Knight, "Continue to seed the legends. Call upon me when the bloodline has matured again, and I will return. In the comming storm, this blade is our only hope of dominion." Chapter Two: The Infinity Consisnous returned to Raidriar. He felt the feeling of his limbs return to his body. "What happened? Where am I!" Raidriar thought to himself, shocked that he was still alive after being sent into the Infinity. "Wait, what if this is the Infinity?" Raidriar asked himself. He looked around, he was in a lush forest full with insects and birds. These were all animals that became extinct, due to Galath's continuous "reboot" of the world. Raidriar looked around a more. he then stumbled upon a giant kingdom. "I remember this, these were called "cities" in the old days. I wonder if my father is here?" Raidriar thought. Raidriar stepped into the city and wandered for a while until he stumbled upon a globe, the size of a modern day house. "So you've found it, Jori?" a voice called to Raidriar. Raidriar look behind him and was shocked. It was Dex, or as he was known now a days, Zero, the Deathless Technician. Of course Raidriar didn't show any sign of shock, he couldn't let anybody know that he, the God King, could allow himself to be surprised. "Still the same aren't you?" Zero asked. Zero was armed with his usual equipment, QIP Gauntlets, ther Ultimate Plate, the Endless Saber, and the Omni-Tool. "How am I concious in this realm, where is my father!?" Raidriar demanded. He felt sweat poor down his face, fourtunately his helmet was was covering his head. "Now now Jori, before you start asking questions, you need to understand how the Infinity works." Zero replied. "Very well, explain." Raidriar said. "Long ago back in the 2003 to 2050 era, what we now call the Millenium, was the peak of mankinds prosperity." Zero explained. "It was the golden age of technology, we finally could make interstellar air craft, stop attacks and wars before they happened." Zero continued. "Then, everything goes wrong, systems fail, wars start, thats when X and I come in." "Who's X? What does he have to do with this?" Raidriar asked. "Everything," Zero replied, "He created the Infinity and the Deathless formula, he was also my best friend." Part Two: Millenium I m thoice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land!I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land!I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring pea ! I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land!I am the voice of freedom - and I will end your tyranny and bring peace to this land! Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Fan Fiction Category:FanFiction Category:Original Content Category:Unfinished Category:Users